


wrapping presents

by flymetomanchester



Series: Parent!Phan (Maeve) [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Domestic, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: wrapping presents on christmas eve





	wrapping presents

“How long do we have?” Phil asked, walking down the hall quietly to the living room.

Dan sighed and looked at the time. 10:56. “I give it two hours before she’s awake because of the ‘monster ‘ under her bed.”

Phil chuckled slightly and shook his head. Their daughter, Maeve, was going through a phase. A phase they didn’t know how to break, unfortunately. It involved there being a “monster” underneath of her bed and Dan and Phil couldn’t help it. They had even created a ‘monster be gone’ spray for her. Which in reality was just water in a spray bottle they decorated for her. But Maeve didn’t have to know. She looked at them like they were heroes when giving it to her, and they weren't gonna break her heart.

“Where do you wanna start?” Dan asked and stood up.

“The big stuff first?” Phil said looking up at him. Tomorrow was Christmas Day and they still had yet to wrap the presents for Maeve. It was easier a few years ago when she was smaller. They had time through the day to wrap presents will she napped but now they didn’t have that luxury. They had to scramble around to keep the magic of Christmas still there for her. But it was worth it.

Nodding, Dan turned on his heel, “Go get the bike and I’ll bring some of these out.” Standing up Phil brushed the back of his pants and went through the kitchen out to the garage. They had been keeping a bike for Maeve a secret for a while now. Dan’s parents got her one for the summer and she loved riding it around. All of them wanted her to keep the bike there which broke her heart so the two of them got her one.

Uncovering it from behind the boxes, Phil smiled sadly at it. It was a light blue color which pictures of fish on it and a blue bell. There was holographic blue streamer like things dangling from the handles. There was no real reason for him to be sad at the idea of Maeve getting a bike for Christmas. But it did mean that Maeve was growing up, and Phil wasn’t ready for that. Picking it up Phil shivered from the cold bars of it touching his skin. Carefully and quietly he took it inside and set it by the tree.

He noticed Dan had brought a few presents out, but not many. They probably spent way too much this year but neither cared. As long as Maeve had a good Christmas. It was worth it then. Reaching over, Phil grabbed a pack of bows and tags.

“Damn it,” he muttered and went and dug through the drawer for a pen. Walking back over, he stuck a bow on the front of it and wrote on the tag ‘From Santa’ before hanging it from the handles.

“Why did we get her so much stuff?” Dan muttered, breathing heavy as he set a gift down.

“Cause it was your idea too.”

Dan stood there for a minute staring at Phil. Eventually, a smile cracked on his face and he shook his head and laughed quietly.

Ever since they had Maeve, Christmas became more special. Hearing that first shriek from her in the morning before she stormed into their room yelling. It made their hearts swell with warmth. There was absolutely nothing more they wanted than to be jumped on by their daughter on Christmas. Unfortunately, it would be at eight in the morning. Why? Because it made them feel as if they did something right with her.

“Remember when she was two?”

“You mean the Christmas I spent in hospital with her?” Phil looked over, raising his eyebrow.

Dan nodded and shook his head. “I still don’t know how we didn’t know before.”

When Maeve was two, as far as they knew she had no allergies. Which because of that prompted them to let their guard down and not worry with it - which in hindsight both of them regret. Christmas morning that year, before they even had the chance to open any presents, Maeve was eating a sweet from her stocking. It was something they decided that she could always do. Yet this time something happened. Dan had gotten Maeve peanut butter sweets and well shortly after they were in the A&E with Maeve.

“Neither of us eat peanut butter or anything peanut related is how.” Phil said wrapping a present, and adding a tag that said ‘From Santa’. The two couldn’t wait for morning.

“Then-“ Dan sat a gift under the tree and grabbed another one - “Her first Christmas, she had no idea what to do.”

Phil chuckled and smiled, shaking his head. Maeve was a few days shy of being a year old her first Christmas. Dan was wishing and hoping for that Christmas to be a bit more exciting than it was. It involved a lot of Maeve trying to chew on wrapping paper while she sat on Phil’s lap. It was something they both missed because of how much she was growing up before their eyes. It hurt them. But they were excited.

-

“Is that all?” Phil asked standing up. They finally had gotten through the presents for Maeve, which were under the tree. They had already put the wrapped gifts they hid from each other under the tree.

“Yeah, that’s it. Time for,” Dan yawned and trailed off. “Sleep.”

-

Small footsteps could be heard running down the hall. Phil had woken up momentarily when Maeve he assumed got out of bed and closed her door a little too loudly. Unlike Dan, Phil wasn’t a heavy sleeper.

A small smile cracked on his face when he heard Maeve gasp and start to run back the hall towards their room. She pushed the door open and ran in jumping on their bed. Just like Phil, she knew Dan was a heavy sleeper.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” Maeve excitedly said over and over, shaking Phil.

Pretending to be asleep, Phil groaned and rolled over, rubbing his eyes. Sitting up carefully, he looked at Maeve, who had the biggest smile imaginable on her face.

 

“Come on!” She all but yelled grabbing Phil’s hand pulling. “Santa came Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you want you can follow me on tumblr @[festiveplushies](https://festiveplushies.tumblr.com)!


End file.
